


Say...

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two domestics at Hellsing are discussing the butler, and Seras can't help but overhear.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the theme "Say, you know..." at 30_kisses on LiveJournal.

Ever since Sir Integral had warned her not to feed off the servants, Seras Victoria had tried to stay away from them. She was content with medical blood, but she didn't want her master's master getting the wrong idea. Walter was an exception of course, but he was more than a servant. Sometimes Seras couldn't help overhearing their conversations though, especially with her enhanced hearing. They were mostly a serious lot, because they had to live at Hellsing and keep its secrets just as the soldiers did. But there were two women who had recently been hired as domestics, and it was fun listening to their reactions to the people and vampires of the manor.

Even sitting in her room with the door shut, she could hear them speaking in low voices at the end of the corridor.

"Say, you know, Tess..."

"What's that?" answered the second woman.

"That butler, Mr. Dornez... he's a fine-looking man."

"Well, I don't know, Deirdre, he may not look it but he's seventy. He's old enough to be my father."

"Well then he's old enough to be my grandfather but I tell you, I don't think I would care," said the one called Deirdre.

"I'm not sure I would either," Tess answered.

Both women started laughing and moved to another part of the manor. But Seras was still thinking about what they had said. Walter really was a fine-looking man. She herself had of course noticed that. He might have lines in his face, but he carried himself with so much dignity. But those women couldn't really mean they were attracted to him, could they? Not at their age.

She was still thinking about that the next week when she saw him in the hallway with the one named Deirdre. He was watching her clean the floor, and getting visibly frustrated.

"No," he finally said. "That's not the way to do it. You're exhausting yourself, and you're not getting the floor clean. Look."

He took the mop. "Wring it out thoroughly and start in the corners like this. You don't need to lean on the mop like that."

Seras watched him as he pushed the mop back and forth, stepping lightly as he backed up to clean more of the floor. He looked almost as if he were dancing. She kept looking at his legs and how they moved, and began to wonder what it would be like to dance with him. Suddenly Walter looked up.

"Miss Victoria, did you need me for something?" he asked.

She shook her head, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"No, I was just... just thinking. Er.. carry on," she said awkwardly, and began walking quickly in the opposite direction. What would Walter think if he knew she had been looking at him in that way? And what did she want him to think?

That night she was still thinking about him and how he had looked. There was something intense about him, that reminded her that he could be strong in his defense of Hellsing, even though now he only acted on that in the direst emergencies. Remembering him fighting the Valentine Brothers with his wires, she gave a little shiver.

"How could I feel that way about Walter?" she asked herself. "Besides the age difference, I don't have a chance with him. I'm a vampire after all."

As she fell asleep, a small voice inside her said, "Walter isn't afraid of vampires."

Seras found herself noticing Walter more and more. There were so many little things she was seeing about him. The way he was stern but kind to the staff, the way he never lost his composure even when speaking to Alucard, even the way his hair flowed down his back.

"Can you imagine touching his hair?" she asked herself. "What about kissing him?"

She told herself she was being silly, but when she woke up the next afternoon, she could hear the domestics talking again.

"Say, Tess..."

"Yes?" answered Tess.

"That girl, the one they told us is a vampire..."

"The one Mr. Dornez calls Miss Victoria? She seems very nice, considering what she is... but I'm a little afraid of her."

"Well, anyway, I think she fancies Mr. Dornez," said Deirdre.

Seras was shocked. If those women had noticed, maybe Walter had noticed too.

"Seriously, Deirdre? She's younger than you, judging by her looks," Tess went on.

"She may be, but she's always watching him when he works. I thought she was supposed to sleep days but she spends a lot of time awake and looking at Mr. Dornez, so what does that tell you?" asked Deirdre.

Seras hunched over in her coffin-bed. If Walter knew she cared about him in that way, things could become very embarrassing.

But the next evening she went to watch him in the laboratory where he worked on his weapons. He was working with some very small pieces of metal, and he had taken his gloves off. She watched him as he picked something up and looked at it through his monocle. His hands were spotted with age but they moved surely and purposefully. She couldn't help thinking of what they would feel like if she held his hands in hers.

"This is mad," she thought. "What if he finds out?"

Walter looked up then, and smiled at her. It occurred to her that he probably did know everything. He was a perceptive man.

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" he said gently.

"Hello," she stammered out.

"Is something wrong?" he replied.

"N-no," she replied.

"I just like watching you," she went on in small voice.

"Do you?" he asked. "Why, that's very kind of you."

"Even the domestics noticed," she said.

Walter stood up and moved to stand in front of her. "What do you want to do about it?" he asked.

"The domestics?"

"No, me," he said gently.

She reached out and took his hand in hers. She was trembling slightly with nerves, and had to tell herself that she was braver than that.

Walter smiled, and she knew it was all right.

"I don't mind them talking about us," she said.

"Then neither do I," he replied.

The next evening Tess and Deirdre were talking again, but this conversation went unheard by its principle subjects.

"Now did you see that young vampire all dressed up and wearing sunglasses, ready to go out for the evening? She's a real beauty," Dierdre said.

"Deirdre, I'm not sure you should say that about a vampire. But who was taking her out?"

"Why, don't you know? It was Mr. Dornez, and I barely recognized him dressed like that."

"Well, I suppose... I suppose they make a nice couple, at that," said Tess.

"They do."


End file.
